


On His Own

by Odin2Fun



Category: Batman(Comics)
Genre: Background Character Death, Gen, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin2Fun/pseuds/Odin2Fun
Summary: 提姆没有忘记这个特殊的日子，他只是认为自己不再需要以此来衡量成长轨迹了。





	On His Own

 

提姆坐在哥谭码头，船坞轰鸣的声音震荡开滑动在黑色泡沫上熔银般的月光。他像所有这个年龄的孩子一样，深深呼吸咸涩的河水气息以感受哥谭短暂温柔。

他爱哥谭，爱她的罪恶与黑暗，爱她的子民和蜿蜒爬行的街道。他偶尔会思考，思考某些似乎不太符合他这个年龄的孩子所应该想的事情， **是哥谭本如磁铁，吸尽所有罪恶铁屑?还是他的导师让这座城市增添神秘色彩?**

但是他现在不想考虑这些。

傍晚时分，他跃过砂石屋檐刹那间瞥见血肉模糊的瘦小尸体，血水已然干涸，暗色黏稠粘连泥土和与手腕已然分离的断掌。提姆感觉到落地时脚腕轻微的扭伤，长棍向前拖曳，划开苍白的轨道，如同躺在犯罪巷血泊、饥饿、绝望中等待死亡孩童的脸。

他质问自己——如果他，作为罗宾的他当刻身处现场，能否避免屠戮的发生。深渊谷底有个微弱而冷漠的声音敲打他的鼓膜。

**能。你当然能。但你当时正身处桌前，对着洁净雪白一如浪花的纸张演算你的当下。所以你缺席了，放手让不义吞没他的未来。**

整点钟声在他胸腔里共鸣振动，整修结束，巡逻即将重新开始。因此他转身离开，留下满空月光勾勒浪潮边缘。

——

今夜这座城市平安无事。不管是她本身，还是她漆黑双臂中熟睡的人们。

他在巡逻中顺路(不着痕迹地)拜访了斯蒂芬妮，女孩靠在母亲肩上打着瞌睡，唇角柔软，酸橙绿长裙裙摆漫过双膝。他隔着扑满灰尘的夹花玻璃凝视屋内温柔光线，一如那年平安夜(1)。

黎明之前爽利的风刮净他心中一切不安犹豫，七月的城市被沉默填满，如同等待自赤道而来飓风突起的死寂。提姆屈膝半倚在滴水兽旁，卡茜和巴特的脸擦过他断片的回忆，他想起康纳。超级小子、大都会人、标准农场男孩、他的最佳挚友。

他看到哥谭。

提姆轻声喃喃而语。

"我不知道你在或不在熟睡，我不知道在万籁俱寂的时刻你能否听到我的声音——但我相信你能，就像你在喧闹之中，依然能听见你所庇护的所有人的心跳那样——因为我真的需要说些什么。"

他扯扯身后披风，灰蓝色烟雾漂浮，拥挤的窗户在一刀切开天空的灰白光滑楼宇浮现，透明玻璃反射亮蓝色光线，整个城市正在醒来。

"今天的你是一片模糊的蓝色阴影。我想告诉你我早就习惯了每天精确到秒的生活，今天和过去的两百天毫无差别。也许成长就该如此，它不是某天醒来，发现唇上长出淡淡胡子的欣喜，也不是发现自己突然变声的恐惧；它应该是让我学会冷静面对一切，然后更坚定地活着的那个突破瞬间。"

提姆扯开战术手套，汗水模糊了掌心银灰色笔迹。 **生日快乐，提姆。** 他想。

“我没有忘记自己的生日。当我还是个普通男孩的时候，它是特殊日期；但当我戴上面具那一刻起，它业已如同我父亲手中喝空的酒瓶，被我藏在那些鬼魂栖息的阴影之中。”

“我不知道未来如何，但我依然希望，渴求自己能够以这个身份或者别的什么的影子守护你。不仅因为我爱哥谭，爱这座城市，更因为有些事情是正确的，而所有这些应该有人去做。”

“所以，我会继续走下去，即使我孤身一人。”

他独自走进温柔的湛蓝之中，听到鞋子摩擦石砾的粗糙声响。

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> (1)详见DCU Holiday Bash # 3-Robin "Alonefor the Holidays".
> 
> 关于平安夜家人(Batfamily)给予惊喜和爱的小短篇。
> 
> Happy Birthday To Timothy Jackson Drake,
> 
> Always The Boy Wonder. 
> 
>  
> 
> 他生日那天重温漫画有点想念罗宾提。可惜那几天一直丧，只剩写短打的力气。


End file.
